1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing devices for faults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many digital systems often utilize redundancy as one mechanism of achieving fault tolerance. As an example, a DC controller (DCC) can be coupled to two independent power sources to operate in a fault tolerant manner. The coupling of the independent power sources to the DCC is accomplished utilizing power mixing component such as transistors, fuses, and isolation diodes.
It is possible for the DCC to operate properly even if one or more of the power mixing components has a latent open circuit of short circuit fault. However, in the event that one of the power supplies fails to produce power or experiences a short circuit to ground a latent fault in a power mixing device could cause failure of the system.
Thus, typically such latent faults are not discovered until the actual failure of the system.